crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternity Town
This happened to me a while back, when I was on vacation on a small town in Baja California Sur, Mexico. The town is called Mulege, and to be honest, those were the most bizarre vacations I ever took. It all started when I decided to take the trip with my girlfriend (she is a nature lover, so you can imagine), after a very long drive, we arrived on this small town of Baja California Sur called Mulege, where we were supposed to stay for about 5 days or so, before going to our destination, Cabo San Lucas (which is further south in the state). After entering the small town, we first began to unpack our things and getting them in the small hotel we were staying. After doing all this, we slept and at first dawn's light we woke up to start to explore the place and its surroundings. We asked the locals if there was any guide in the town that could help us know the place, and everyone told us that the only person who could show us around was the town priest, which lived on the local church. Me, being an atheist and always a skeptic, was at first a little unhappy about the fact that the man was a priest, but when I first saw the man, my unhappiness shifted to a state of amazement and fear. I'm pretty sure my girlfriend was feeling the same thing, for I turned to see her face, and she was just as terrified as me. What I saw before me was not a normal man, for it had neither the complexion or the look of a normal human being, what I saw was a man of gigantic proportions, with weird symbols painted all over his body all the way to his neck. What was truly amazing of this man was the blank stare he had. It seemed that with a glance he could look all the way down to the deepest thought of your mind and rob the goodwill of a person. After introducing ourselves (which to our great surprise, he seemed to speak perfect English), he told us that he could show us the place, but that it would require a great of courage to deal with the trip, and that it had to a day after in order to make the necessary arrangements. At the moment, I didn't really think why would we need courage for something like hiking or seeing natural habitats, but as I went out the door, I heard the priest calling out to me saying: -''You'll see''. The day after came, and me and my girlfriend were ready to part, it was strange, for what we could see in the town's people, everyone was acting lively and cheery, very different for when we first arrived (they didn't even bother to give us directions). After meeting with the priest, we started to hike and walk, after walking for around 2 hours, I began to notice different patterns on the rock formations, they seemed to resemble faces, at first it bothered me, and I was tempted to ask the priest about this strange thing when I saw something even more shocking. We came about the top of the mountain, and I saw something that it stills frightens me when I remember it. I saw in front of me the town from where we parted 2 hours ago. It was exactly the same, it was shocking, but crazier still, as I looked to the horizon and around me, there was the same town! Everywhere! With no differences, there was the town, stretching to the infinite, without no end to it...I merely fainted to this, when all I could see was the priest, naked, standing before me, moving with inhuman speed in an odd manner, dancing and chanting to the sound of his own voice. Then I started searching for my girlfriend, whom I really couldn't seem to find, and I find her besides the priest, laughing and speaking something I couldn't recognize. The scene seemed to repeat itself for hours, and everything seemed to be the same, for the sun was in the same position and the priest and my girlfriend were in the exactly same position, doing the same thing, over and over. Suddenly, they stopped. They both looked at me, and the priest screamed something (again, I couldn't recognize the language). He ran towards the town before me, and I started to notice swarms of villagers from the identical towns started to walk towards me. They didn't say anything, but they all had the same blank stare of the priest, and they all seemed deeply saddened and with great pain within them. They came about me, and I saw my girlfriend before me, she started speaking again. I couldn't understand her, I was too terrified and afraid of all this, the only words I could make out were: WELCOME TO ETERNITY. Then I fainted. After all of this, I woke up in the little hotel, with my girlfriend besides me. Surprised at all of this, I urged my girlfriend to leave, upon leaving, the priest went up to me, and then told me: WELCOME TO ETERNITY. I left, and solemnly swore to never come up to that place again. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Reality Category:Disappearances Category:Places